Holiday Wish
by Jill1
Summary: Winter memories. Anti-Kouma Butai cameo


Jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/  
  
Fanfic notes: This takes place in the first series of Sakura Taisen, so Fujieda Ayame is here! Please enjoy it!   
  
A Holiday Wish  
  
December, Taishou 14   
  
It was three days before the opening night of the Winter Performance. All of the members of the Hanagumi were getting ready. Except two members...   
  
In the first floor hallway, Kohran looked down from the ladder she was standing on. "H-hold it still!"   
  
"I am!!!" Airisu cried.   
  
However in a second, the ladder gave way underneath Kohran, who fell on poor Airisu. The two were lying around dazed for a moment.   
  
Kohran picked up her glasses, which were lying a couple of feet from her and wiped them. Putting them on, she finally got up. "Uhg...Airisu...You sure this will work?"   
  
"It's gotta!" Airisu said, "It's a tradition back home. Whenever people walk under it, they have to...you know...!" They paused to look up at the peculiar plant hanging in place above their heads. "Let's try it out!" Airisu said, pushing Kohran to the side. They had seen Sakura coming their way.   
  
"Hey, Sakura-han! Come over here!" Kohran chimed, waving her hand.   
  
"There you two are! Maria sent me to look for you. We're have a practice on the stage..."   
  
"Would you please stand there for a second, Sakura?"   
  
"Eh? What for?"   
  
Yoneda was coming out of his office and walking their way. "What are you girls up to? Shouldn't you all be practicing for the play?"   
  
Kohran waved her hands. "Manager! Over here! Stand next to Sakura-han!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Airisu giggled. "Look up!"   
  
Sakura lifted her head. "What's that?"   
  
Airisu explained, "That's a mistletoe. It's tradition that when two people stand under it, they have to kiss."   
  
Sakura face-faulted. "K-k-k-kiss????"   
  
Yoneda scratched his head. "Hey, I kind of like this tradition."   
  
Kohran grinned. "That's it! Now how a big kiss, you two? You know, on the lips!"   
  
Sakura pried Yoneda away and ran down the hall screaming. "Aaaaaaaa!!!! Help!!!"   
  
Airisu held up her arms in the air. "Yatta! Now all we have to do is get Onii-chan under there and Airisu can finally get her wish!"   
  
Yoneda was frowning. "I didn't get my kiss."   
  
Kohran patted him on the shoulder. "Better luck next time."   
  
* * *   
Oogami was in his room, resting. He had spent the whole day putting up the Christmas lights outside the Teigeki. "You'd think they'd hire someone to help me or something...I'm so tired...I think I'll sleep until winter's over...good night..."   
  
Just then, a brigade of screams passed his door. "Aaaaaaaaaaa! No kiss! No kiss! Aaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
Oogami fell out of bed. "What the heck was that?!" He got up and opened his door, but there was nothing. Scratching his head, he closed his door. "Aaah, time for relaxation!"   
  
All of sudden, there was knocking on his door. He fell out of bed again. "Oh, what is it now?!" he muttered, going towards his door. "Hai?"   
  
It was Ayame. "Oogami-kun, I was wondering if you could help me with something."   
  
"O-of course!"   
  
"Well then, meet me in downstairs, okay?"   
  
She then left. Oogami scratched his head. "Why did I say that? I'm supposed to be resting. Oh well, this is Ayume-san. I'm more than happy to!"   
  
After combing his hair and fixing his necktie, Oogami proceeded downstairs. He saw the Teigeki Sasume getting their new shipment put away. "We just got brand new bromides!" Tsubame said, "Please take a look!"   
  
"Hm, who is it this time?" he wondered as he went to look at them, "Ah, that one of Sakura-kun is really cute, but so is the Airisu one. But I have to have the Sumire-kun one. Not to mention the Kanna one. And I like the smile Kohran has in that one. But the Maria one is also good. Man, I can't decide!"   
  
Tsubaki-chan smiled. "Too bad you can't buy all of them. Only one a month right? Take your time, Oogami-san!"   
  
"Hai, Hai! Hmmmm..."   
  
"After that, please go meet Ayame-san in front of the Teigeki, she's waiting."   
  
"Ah, that's right! I'll pick later! Matte ne, Tsubaki-chan!" he said running out.   
  
Tsubaki crossed her arms. "J-jotto! You didn't buy anything! Mou, thanks for your patronage..." she muttered.   
  
"I'll buy it later!" he called behind his shoulder. 'Boy, I better decide which bromide. Tsubaki-chan didn't look happy...'   
  
* * *   
Outside, he saw Ayame sitting on the steps. "Oogami-kun, you came."   
  
"Yes of course. What was it you needed help with?"   
  
"Well, it's a bit farfetched..."   
  
"Go ahead. I'll see what I can do!"   
  
She laughed, "You're awfully eager to help around. Well, here it is...I was wondering if there was someway...perhaps could you make it snow?"   
  
"Hah???" Oogami gasped.   
  
She smiled and stared up at the sky. "They say people with pure hearts and open minds can make wishes come true. That's all I wish for this holiday...to see the white blankets cover the ground in Tokyo."   
  
"But it never snows in Tokyo! And how am I suppose to...!" he exclaimed.  
  
He paused to look at her. 'Is she losing her mind? What kind of thing to ask! Oh boy...I figured it would be strange working in a butai full of women, but this is getting ridiculous.'   
  
Ayame just laughed. "I was kidding. There's no way a single person could make it snow. It's just impossible. But the look on your face was very amusing, Oogami-kun."   
  
"But why...?"   
  
"Oh, I do wish for snow, but even I know it won't. I just wanted to tell someone of that wish, that's all. Everyone has to have a wish. Oogami-kun, what do you wish for this holiday?"   
  
He rubbed his head. "I...I don't know..."   
  
She smiled. "There has to be something. But whatever it is...I hope it comes true." She said, and then turned to walk back inside. "Well, that's all. I'll see you later, Oogami-kun."   
  
Oogami slowly sat down on the step. 'What I wish for...?' he thought, 'I never gave it real thought. World peace? A promotion? Hmmm...'   
  
He lifted his head and stared at the vast sky. He remembered Ayame's words: They say people with pure hearts and open minds  
can make wishes come true.   
  
'Huh? What did she mean by that? Is there a way I can make it snow for her? Boy, this is confusing!' Yoneda suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Wah! Sir??"   
  
"Oogami, have you seen Sakura anywhere?"   
  
"Iya, doushita?"   
  
"Just tell her to stop by the office. We've got some unfinished business..." he replied. He walked into the Teigeki, humming.   
  
Oogami scratched his head. 'Nan de?!'   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, the other girls were still practicing on the stage. Maria put down her script. "Sakura still hasn't come back. What happened?"   
  
Kanna replied, "Maybe she decided to play hookey too."   
  
Sumire sighed, "I swear, why do I have to keep practicing with this giant oaf. She keeps stepping on my toes."  
  
"Oi! Shut up, snake woman!"  
  
Maria rubbed her head. "Oh boy, how much longer do I have to put up with these two. Hm?" She stopped to see Sakura stubble onto the stage, panting. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Please don't make me say it...I'm just so tired..."  
  
Sumire asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Airisu and Kohran are really going to get it..." Sakura muttered.  
  
Kanna grinned. "Where are those two anyway?"  
  
Maria said, "They better get down here and start practicing otherwise, the play is going to be a disaster. Come on, we better go get them."  
  
She and Kanna proceeded to leave. Sumire looked over at Sakura. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"They got this thing called 'mistletoe' and were trying to make me kiss Manager Yoneda!"  
  
"Ohohohoho! That's hilarious!"  
  
"Sumire-san!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Look, you want to get back at them?" Sumire asked.  
  
Sakura lifted her head. "How?"  
  
* * *   
Oogami was wandering around in the props room. 'How can I make it snow? Is there a certain ritual? Do I have to make an offering? Oogami, you idiot, nature is way out of your hands...but Ayame-san really wants it to snow. I wonder why...?'   
  
He stopped to see Sumire and Sakura digging around in boxes. "What are you two up to?"   
  
"Huh? Shou'i! Don't go around scaring us like that."   
  
"Sorry! By the way, Sakura-kun, Manager Yoneda is looking for you."   
  
Sakura turned pale. Sumire was trying to refrain from laughing. "Ohohoho..."   
  
"Sumire-san!!!!"   
  
"Ah! Found it!" Sumire said holding up a costume. "Let's use this!"   
  
Oogami looked at the costume. "What's that for?"   
  
"Eheheh, it's nothing you have to know, Oogami-san. Come on, Sumire-san, let's go!" Sakura said leading the way.   
  
'What are they up to? I'm really curious...' he thought going to follow them.   
  
Sumire put on the ghost costume draped with chains while Sakura powdered her nose. "You sure this will work?"   
  
"Of course it will. I came up with it. A little more white power, Sakura-san."   
  
Oogami chuckled, "You look pretty good, Sumire-kun."   
  
"Kyaa! Shou'i! Who told you to come here?"   
  
"But isn't that an old festival of the dead costume. What do you need it for?"   
  
"None of your business!" she snapped.   
  
"That's cold." he uttered.   
  
Sakura replied, "I'm sorry, Oogami-san, but we can't tell you."   
  
"That's all right." he replied, "Um, you two...do you know if there's any chance for snow this holiday?"   
  
"Eh? Yuki?"   
  
Sumire shook her head. "That's a bit unheard of. I wouldn't get your hopes up."   
  
"Ah, I see. Well that's anyway." he replied and left.   
  
Sakura turned to Sumire. "Do you suppose he's caught on to our scheme and that he'll go tell Airisu and Kohran?"   
  
"What? Of course not. Come on and let's hurry this up."   
  
* * *   
Maria and Kanna found each other in the hallway. "No sign of them huh? What do we do?" Kanna asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we should just take a break for now. I'm just worried we won't be ready by opening night."   
  
"You might be right. I think Sumire ran off too. Cheh, that woman!"   
  
They stopped to see Yoneda. "Manager!" Maria called, "Could you possibly..."   
  
"Ah, you two also?" he replied, grinning.   
  
"Huh? What's going on with you?" Kanna asked, "What's with that look?"   
  
He pointed up. They looked up and saw the mistletoe. Maria was wide-eye. "M-manager..."   
  
"What the heck is that?!" Kanna exclaimed.   
  
Maria just grabbed her by the arm and started running. "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"   
  
"Huh? What?" Kanna cried, looking back to see Yoneda coming after them, "What's going on?!"   
  
Airisu and Kohran came out of their hiding place. "Heh, that sure was fun." Kohran pointed out.   
  
Airisu pouted, "DEMO! Onii-chan hasn't come by!"   
  
"We need a trap to lure him here huh? Hm..."   
  
"What is it, Kohran?"   
  
"I've got an idea! Let's go find him!"   
  
Airisu was still confused as she ran off. "Kohran! Tell Airisu what's going on!!" she was going to follow but she stopped to feel someone  
watching her. "Eeeh???"   
  
"Airisu! Hayaku!" Kohran called her, "Let's go to the hangar!"   
  
"H...hai..." she uttered, running after her.   
  
* * *   
In the hangar, Kohran was digging around her machines. "What are you looking for?" Airisu sighed as she helped lift some  
equipment.   
  
"We need something to get Oogami-han into that specific hallway without him getting suspicious." She replied, "Yosha! Here it is!"  
  
"What is that?" Airisu asked, looking at the strange contraption.   
  
"Remember Kanna's birthday party? I made this confetti machine to make it a bit interesting." Kohran explained, "If we make a  
big mess in that hallway, it's only natural that Oogami-han has to go there. Then...I'll have my chance!"   
  
"W-what a minute! Onii-chan is going to kiss Airisu!"   
  
"Heeey!" Kohran said, knocking her on the head, "I'm closer to age to him than you."   
  
"WHAT DOES AGE MATTER!!!" she cried, "AIRISU IS ALREADY AN ADULT!"   
  
They stopped to have an eerie feeling as a cold wind blew past them. "Bwahahahahaha!" a muffled voice laughed. Airisu and Kohran turned to see a white corspe-looking person in torn robes standing in front of the door.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!!! A GHOST!!?"   
  
The ghost nodded. "I am the ghost of Christmas past! You two girls have done too much sneaking around and plotting, you surely will be punished!" She paused to whisper to the hidden accomplish, "A little more wind please, Sakura-san. This is my performance..."   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Is this really going to work?' she thought as she highered the speed on the steam fan.   
  
Airisu and Kohran were greatly frighten. "AIRISU HATES GHOSTS!!!!" she cried, "AIRISU IS SCARED!!! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"   
  
Kohran held onto Airisu and asked, "What do you want us to do?"   
  
The ghost grinned. "Well, you can begin by taking down that stupid mistletoe and abandoning your plots. Next, you should stop chasing after Shou'I because he rightfully belongs to Sumire-san!"   
  
Sakura smacked herself in the forehead. 'Oh no...'   
  
"HOHOHOHOHO!"   
  
Kohran and Airisu exchanged looks then turned back to the ghost. Airisu said, "All right, Airisu will give up on Onii-chan and abandon all plans."   
  
"Yes, me too. But first..." Kohran reached into the desk and then hurled a spider at the ghost.   
  
The ghost started screaming and jumping up and down. "Waaaah! Get it off! Help!!!!" she cried. She stopped to see that it was just a rubber spider. "Huh?" By now, the wig had come off.   
  
Airisu pointed at her. "Sumire! What do you think you're doing?"   
  
Sumire crossed her arms, "It's all Sakura-san's fault. She's the one who wants revenge. I was just helping her." She paused. "What are you doing???"   
  
Kohran was taking pictures. "I think I'll pin these up outside the Teigeki for all your fans to see."   
  
"WHAT!?" Sumire exclaimed. She yanked the blanket off Sakura. "This is all your fault! I wont' forgive you!!!" With that, she stormed out.   
  
Sakura turned to the others. "I won't forgive you either!!!" Airisu and Kohran shrugged. Sakura stormed out and slammed the door.   
  
"You think she's mad?"   
  
"What does it matter?"   
  
* * *   
Sakura was angrily bumbling down the hallway. She stopped to see the mistletoe. "That stupid thing! I'm going to take it down!"   
  
She rushed over and got the ladder. Climbing up, she saw that it was tied onto the hook really well. While she was undoing the knot, Maria and Kanna came running down the hallway. Yoneda was still chasing them.   
  
"Ick! Get away, dirty old man!" Kanna cried.   
  
"That's not going to stop him, just keep running!" Maria said.   
  
Yoneda said, "I let Sakura get away, but I won't let you two! Come on! It's the holidays!"   
  
Their stampede had knocked the ladder right out from under Sakura's feet. She was hanging onto the mistletoe, very far from the floor. She was left swinging back and forth unable to get down.   
  
"H-help!! Someone help!" she cried, "W-whoa!! Aaaaaaa!!!"   
  
Sakura went flying and crashing into something. "Aw...that hurt..."   
  
She sat up. "Oh my gosh! Oogami-san! Are you all right??"   
  
He rubbed his head. "What the heck are you doing, Sakura-kun?"   
  
"I was..." She paused to look into her hands. "The mistletoe! I got it down!! Yes!" she cried, waving it up in the air.   
  
Oogami turned pale. "I...I have to get going...E-excuse me..." He ran down the hall.   
  
Sakura was confused. "What...oh!!!" Her face turned red and she fainted.   
  
Airisu pried the mistletoe out of her hand. "Sakura, it's your fault! I missed my chance!"   
  
Kohran picked up the ladder. "Back up it goes!"   
  
"What do we do with her?"   
  
"Hmm...I have an idea..."   
  
* * *   
Sakura woke up. She was outside. "Huh...." Wearing a Santa Claus outfit. "EH?!" She was sitting in a sleigh with eight steel reindeer...on the roof. "Waaaaaaah!!"   
  
* * *   
Back inside the Teigeki, Oogami was wandering around. 'Ayame-san...I wonder why it's so important for you to see it snow...' he thought to himself.   
  
He stopped in front of the library. She was sitting by the window, gazing out melancholily, wearing her green kimono outfit. A slight sadness reflected in her face.   
  
"Ano...Ayame-san..."   
  
She turned around. "Oogami-kun, what is it?"   
  
"I was wondering...would that sad face go away if it snowed this holiday."   
  
She smiled at him. "Oogami-kun, you're still on that? Well, perhaps. I don't know."   
  
"Are you really sure there is no particular reason you wish it to snow?"   
  
"Do you really want to know?"   
  
"Yes, please tell me." he said, sitting with her.   
  
"It's long story."   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Okay, here goes..."   
  
* * *   
Ayame began her story. It was five years ago from this day. She was with the Anti-Youma Butai during the first Demon War. She and the others were staying at a temple in the mountains, working on their next battle strategy. They had recently gotten the three Talismans in their grasps and were also examining them.   
  
Yoneda said, "It's fortunate the enemy won't be able to get these in their hands. These will help us definitely win the battle."   
  
Shinguji Kazuma shook his head. "There are still no certainties."   
  
"But you have to admit we have an advantage. Hey, Shinguji, why aren't you heading home? It's the holidays, don't you want to be with your family?"   
  
"They understand I have a job to do."   
  
Yoneda shrugged. "Wish I had a family like yours. You, Yamazaki, and Ayame-kun are my family I guess."   
  
Kazuma smiled. "Aa..."   
  
A teenage Ayame, with a high ponytail and long bands came running into the room, wearing a blue kimono. "Nee! Have you guys seen Yamazaki-san?"   
  
"Think I saw him go outside." Kazuma replied, putting down his map of Teito, "He said he was working on something serious."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"He doesn't want anyone to bother him." Yoneda noted, "But you aren't going to listen, are you?"   
  
She smiled. "Nope!"   
  
He sighed, "Teenagers..."   
  
Kazuma smiled. "She's pretty spirited, just like my daughter."   
  
* * *   
Ayame put on a shawl and grabbed a scarf, then went outside. Yamazaki was sitting underneath a tree with his notebook. "Whatcha doing? A new invention?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Waa! Ayame-kun! You scared me!"   
  
"Sorry, Yamazaki-san. I thought you might want a scarf. It's cold out here."   
  
"Yes, thank you." he said, wrapping the scarf around his neck. He pushed his glasses up and squinted at his notebook. "I'm working on my sketches on the "spirit machines"   
  
She was confused. "What are those?"   
  
"They're machines that can possibly defeat the demons. They're fueled by spirit energy, just like what you have."   
  
Ayame blushed. "You think I have lots of spirit??"   
  
He became flustered. "Well...something like that...eto..." he stammered, trembling.   
  
"Maybe you should get inside now, Yamazaki-san. You look like you're cold." She got up and started towards the temple. She stopped and turned to see that he hadn't moved. "Huh?"   
  
"Yoneda has great battle strategy, Shinguji-san has his superior sword fighting skills...and you have great fighting techniques and special powers as well...I feel like everyone in the Butai contribute more than I do."   
  
"What are you talking about??"   
  
He lowered his head. "I don't have any powers and I'm much to frail to fight. This might be the only thing I could do to help..."   
  
"That's not true!" Ayame cried, "All of us...we're all fighting the demons together! Because of you...I..."   
  
Yamazaki smiled and walked over to her, putting his arms around her. "Thank you...Ayame-kun."   
  
"Y-Yamazaki-san..."   
  
Just then, it started to snow. The two kept holding on as they were covered with snowflakes.   
  
* * *   
"It was my favorite memory." Ayame uttered, her gaze fixed outside the window.   
  
Oogami was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. 'What a personal thing she told me...uh, what do I say now...?'   
  
"Ano... Yamazaki is...?"   
  
Ayame turned towards him. "Missing...presumed dead. After the final battle, we both lost Colonel Shinguji and Dr. Yamazaki."   
  
"I see..."   
  
She smiled faintly. "Oogami-kun, all of us are together for only a certain time. We should enjoy this time now, especially since it's  
the holidays."   
  
He nodded. "Yes! Thanks for telling me."   
  
"It was no problem."   
  
"Excuse me." Oogami got from his chair and went towards the door. He was thinking, 'If only it could snow for Ayame-san...'   
  
* * *   
Airisu and Kohran were walking down the hall, laughing. "Sakura-han is probably freaking out by now..." Kohran said.   
  
"Kyahahaha! Yeah, she'll know not to mess with us." Airisu added, "Isn't that right, Jean-Paul?" The bear stared at her blankly. "Ne, Kohran, didn't we leave the confetti machine over here?"   
  
"Yossha. We did. Where is it??"   
  
* * *   
Oogami was walking outside in the center garden. Sighing, he leaned his head against a tree. 'If there only was a way I could make Ayame-san's wish come true...this very same day...'   
  
He stopped to hear some noises coming from behind him. He turned to see Sakura pulling a large contraption. "Eeeh?? What is that???"   
  
"Ehehehe!" she chuckled, "Finally I can get back at those two! They'll never mess with Shinguji Sakura again!"   
  
Oogami walked over. "Sakura-kun...that is...?"   
  
She turned around. "Wai! You scared me!!!" She put on an innocent face. "I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just bringing this machine outside...that's all."   
  
He examined it. 'This is...!'   
  
"A-ano, Oogami-san, you wouldn't mind helping me pull it over by those hedges?"   
  
"Sure!" he said, pushing it over there, "Uh, this wouldn't happen to be a 'snow' generator?"   
  
"Eh?? A what?" she uttered, scratching her head.   
  
Oogami was happy. "Thank you so much, Sakura-kun! You really helped me out!" he said, giving her a big hug.   
  
Sakura turned all red. "O...Oogami-san..."   
  
He put his hand up in the air and backed. "Oh! Sorry!" He turned back to the Teigeki. 'At last! I can make Ayame-san's wish come true!'   
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was off in lala land. "Ahh...." She then crashed into a tree and fell over.   
  
"Sakura-kun???"   
  
* * *   
Later, Ayame walked out into the center garden. "According to the note, Oogami-kun said to meet him here. It was already evening. Suddenly, all the christmas lights turned on. "Huh?" She looked up and saw a single snowflake wafting down to her. She caught it in her hand. "Oogami-kun..."   
  
Just then, the sky erupted with falling snowflakes. Ayame closed her eyes and let it shower down on her. Off to the side, Oogami was shoveling ice into the confetti machine. He paused for a moment and walked over to her.   
  
"Ayame-san..." he uttered, "You're...crying...?"   
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "Because I'm so happy. Thank you, Oogami-kun!"   
  
He blushed. "You don't have to...I was glad to make your wish come true!" Ayame reached over and took his hand. "Ayame-san...?"   
  
"I know you are a person with pure heart and open mind."   
  
He smiled. He then closed his eyes and leaned over. "Huh?" He opened his eyes. Ayame was off to the side, while Airisu and Kohran were elbowing each other in front of him. "W-what??!"   
  
"Onii-chan is mine!"   
  
"Get real! That confetti machine is mine!"   
  
Ayame laughed. She paused to notice Yoneda standing next to her. He was wearing a strange hat. "What's that plant hanging above your head?" she asked.   
  
"A mistletoe." he replied, puckering up, "How about a kissie, Ayame-kun?"   
  
"Ick!" she cried and ran off. He of course chased after her.   
  
Kohran and Airisu were chasing after Oogami. "W-wait! S-stop it, girls!"   
  
Sumire, Kanna, and Maria were playing in the snow. "Now that I think about it. We didn't get any practice done today." Maria sighed.   
  
Kanna hit Sumire with a snowball. "Why you primitive ape woman!!!!!"   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"   
  
"You heard me, Abominable snow-freak!" Sumire yelled, hurling a snow ball at her. They two got into a snow fight. Maria dropped her head and sighed.   
  
Inside the Teigeki, Sakura sat at the window, watching the snowfall. "We're all together now...that's all that matters. This time...I wish it will never ever end..."  
  
FIN   
  



End file.
